An inkjet image recording apparatus which records an image on a strip-shaped recording medium by ejecting photo-curable inks from a plurality of recording heads while transporting the recording medium has heretofore been known. In the image recording apparatus of this type, inks are ejected onto a recording surface of the recording medium, and are thereafter cured by irradiating the recording medium with light such as ultraviolet rays. Thus, the inks are fixed on the recording surface of the recording medium.
Conventional image recording apparatuses employing photo-curable inks are disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, for example.